Minutes to Midnight
by MV93
Summary: DL New Year's oneshot. Happy 2008 everyone!


**A/N: So yes, I realize I've been kind of posting a lot... too much... But this one had to be posted today, I've planned that a long time ago and well, I don't want to ruin my schedule, right:-)  
Huge thanks to SallyJetson and Kcatlin for beta'ing!  
**

**Minutes to Midnight**

"How many left?"

Danny sighed. "Thirty seconds less than the last time you asked."

She grinned. "Sorry."

Pulling her closer, he smiled. "It's okay. Why are you so eager to start 2008 anyway? It's just another year."

"I'm sorry, _Mr. Sensitive_! It's just our first year together, so if everything goes according to plan it should be a better year than the ones before."

"Maybe we should make some promises."

"What do you mean by promises?" Lindsay asked, one part puzzled, one part suspicious. With Danny Messer you never knew, he could mean promising each other everlasting love, or he could mean promising to have sex every day.

Danny shrugged. "I just don't want to go through things like you being blown up again. Or me getting trapped inside a warehouse. Those are one-time things that shouldn't be repeated."

She snuggled closer to him, a reassuring gesture. "I agree, but our job can never guarantee those things don't happen."

"I suppose you don't agree with my plan then," Danny grinned.

"What plan?"

"We both quit our jobs, stay in bed all day, order take-out whenever we feel like it and never leave the apartment again."

"Hmm, sounds tempting."

"But?" Danny asked, hearing the unfinished tone in her voice.

"But, we wouldn't have any money, our social lives would go to waste and it's not quite healthy," Lindsay listed the cons to Danny's plan.

"Alright, plan cancelled."

"We could do the promises thing, though," she said, lazily stroking the back of his hand.

"Okay," Danny said, suddenly full of energy again. "We have exactly eight minutes to get them done before the New Year starts."

Lindsay, now also getting excited, sat up and grabbed the notebook and pencil from the table.

"Do you want to start?" she asked. "Since it was your idea, you may have ideas," she added, winking.

"Sure. My first promise is… I promise to always be here for you."

Lindsay smiled, tucked a stray of hair behind her ear and wrote Danny's promise down.

"My turn. I promise to never shut you out again."

"I promise I'll never break up with you."

"Me too."

Danny laughed. "No, Montana, that ain't how it works. You have to think of something else," he winked. "Good to know you won't, anyway."

"Alright," she laughed. "I promise I won't hide your razor anymore."

His eyes widened. "That was you! I thought I was being sloppy, but it was you!"

She laughed. "I like it when you have this unshaven look."

"And you decided not telling me that, but hiding my razor was the better way?"

"Kind of," she smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Well then," he said, "I promise that next year I'll never tickle you."

Lindsay snorted. "Yeah, like you're going to keep that promise. I'm not writing it down. Choose something else."

"Fine. Since you've admitted to hiding my razor, I'll never hide your shirts when you're sleeping again."

Lindsay laughed. "I already knew that was you."

Danny looked at her in disbelief. "And you never said anything?"

She shrugged. "I just thought I'd let you have your fun, and besides that, your shirts are more comfortable anyway."

Danny looked at his watch. "Thirty…" he started counting down.

Lindsay smiled widely. "Finally," she said, before counting down with him.

"Fourteen … I love you Montana," he said between numbers.

"Eleven, I love you too," she responded.

Counting down from ten together, they never looked away from the other's eyes.

"Three, two…"

Dropping to a whisper on one, people outside started making noise. Having thought of a better way to start off the New Year, Danny brought his head to Lindsay's and kissed her deeply.

"Happy 2008, Dan," Lindsay said after pulling away, a bit out of breath.

"This is going to be the best year ever," Danny smiled, embracing her.

And with that they started their first year together, hoping there would be many more.

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR:D May it be a wonderful one :)**


End file.
